megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Hitokoto-Nushi
Hitokoto-Nushi also known as Hitokotonushi no Ookami or Hitokotonusi, is a demon in the series. History Hitokotonushi is also known as katsuragi no hitokotonushi no ōkami in the Kojiki. A mountain deity who is able to utter oracles of good or evil in a single word, or hitokoto. Kojiki relates the story of an emperor, accompanied by an entourage, who climbed Mount Katsuragi and meets another group who appears similar to his entourage. Enraged, the emperor demanded to know where they come from. The leader proclaimed himself as "hitokotonushi no okami." The emperor and his entourage then paid their respects by surrendering their clothes to the deity. Other accounts tell of him as a hermit living in the mountains, thus his association to the Hermit Arcana. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei: Kishin Race, as '''Hitokotonusi' *''Shin Megami Tensei II: Kunitsu Race *Shin Megami Tensei: if...: Kunitsu Race *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Maniacs Chronicle Edition: Skill used by Raidou *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Kunitsu Race, as '''Hitokotonushi' *''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Kunitsu Race *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Kishin Race *Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army: Wind Order *Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Wind Order *Persona 4'' / Golden: Hermit Arcana *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Hermit Arcana, as '''Hitokotonusi' *''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth: Hermit Arcana *Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Kishin Race *Devil Survivor 2'' / Record Breaker: Kishin Race, Boss Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Maniacs Chronicle Edition'' He does not appear as a summonable demon, but Hitokotonusi appears when Raidou Kuzunoha the XIV casts the skill "Hitokoto Gust," which deals heavy Force damage to all enemies. This skill is the equivalent of the "Whirlwind" skill used by Dante, who is replaced by Raidou in the latest version of the game. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Hitokotonushi can teach Nanashi the Mahamaon, Dekunda, Purple Smoke and Tetraja skills through his Demon Whisper. He benefits from learning Light, support and Electricity skills. ''Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army'' Hitokotonusi appears as a boss fight in the Dark Realm. He had placed a curse on the admiral of the Navy which was then transferred to Raidou Kuzunoha the XIV. Raidou defeats him and removes the curse. Upon meeting Hitokoto-Nushi, the demon says; After Raidou defeats Hitokoto-Nushi, the demon says the following; ''Devil Survivor 2'' Hitokotonusi spawns as in one of the last enemy waves as a boss enemy while the player escorts Yamato Hotsuin around the map. Hitokotonusi will become available for fusion only after his defeat. Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... ''Shin Megami Tensei IV |Ice= - |Electricity= Drain |Force= - |Expel= Null |Curse= |Ailmentresistance= None |Normalattack= Physical, one hit, one enemy |Skill= Mahamaon\Innate Dekunda\Innate Purple Smoke\50 Tetraja\51 |Drop= }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army'' ''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon'' ''Persona 4'' ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''Devil Survivor 2'' "Poisonous Day"= |Ice= Resist |Elec= |Force= Null |Mystic= -- |Racial= Double Up |Skill= Might Call Mighty Hit |Passive= Crit Up Extra One Ares Aid |Boss= - }} |-| Summonable Demon = |Ice= Resist |Elec= |Force= Null |Mystic= -- |Racial= Double Up |Skill= Might Call* Mighty Hit* |FusedQuote=I'M Kishin Hitokotonusi! thE pOwER OF woRdS iS InFiNiiIitE! waTch whAAT yOU sAY! |FusingQuote=I'Ll bEcOME a gOOD dEmoN! iT'LL hAppEn beCAuSE i sAiD sOooOooOO! }} Gallery Category:Japanese Mythology Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army Bosses Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army Demons Category:Card Summoner Demons Category:Persona Q2 Personas